HUNNIE's FIRST VALENTINE
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Karena di hari valentine, perempuanlah yang memberikan coklat kepada lelaki terkasihnya," "Tapi kami berdua laki-laki," "Kalau begitu kau yabg harus memberikan coklat kepadanya. Kau omeganya kan?" "Yah... dan dia adalah alphaku..." A KaiHun fic.


HUNNIE's FIRST VALENTINE

Ayane Sakura-chan

Kim Jongin * Oh Sehun

_Comedy Romance_

_PG-13_

_Oneshoot_

Karena saya dalam masa semi hiatus, dan kemarin(?) valentine tiba. Saya tidak merayakannya, tapi KaiHun butuh perayaan. *O* . Dan kembali dengan _genre_ saya, _comedy romance_... ~v~

...

...

...

"Karena di hari valentine, perempuanlah yang memberikan coklat kepada lelaki terkasihnya,"

"Tapi kami berdua laki-laki,"

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus memberikan coklat kepadanya. Kau omeganya kan?"

"Yah... dan dia adalah alphaku..."

...

...

...

Sehun adalah seorang remaja awal yang biasa. Dia sudah berusia tiga belas tahun, dan sekarang duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama di kota metropolitan Korea, Seoul. Keluarganya juga keluarga yang biasa saja, mempunyai seorang papa keturunan Cina – Kanada yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah, dan seorang mama cantik yang hobinya bermain saksofon tua yang sudah usang. Lalu, di rumahnya juga ada seekor hamster biasa yang selalu menemani hari-harinya di rumah kecilnya yang sepi karena dia tidak mempunyai saudara.

Yah... pokoknya, hidup Sehun itu biasa saja. Semua yang melekat pada dirinya adalah hal yang biasa, atau kita seringkali menyebutnya _mainstream. _

Tapi... kelihatannya semua akan berubah di tahun ini.

Dimulai dari usianya yang baru saja menginjak angka tiga belas, _heat_ pertama kalinya _– ya, dia seorang omega –_ dan jangan lupakan yang paling penting. Dia mempunyai kekasih. Oh yeah... seseorang yang selalu menanyakan kabarmu, mengirim pesan 'manis' seperti menanyakan kau makan atau belum, dan seseorang yang akan memasang status menyedihkan jika kau menghiraukannya. **Dan kekasihnya adalah...**

"KIM JONGIN!"dan teriakan keras kepala sekolah cukup untuk membuat seisi aula bergema.

**Seorang alpha muda. Seorang wakil presiden di sekolahnya, seorang ketua tim basket, dan seorang...**

"**JUARA SATU LOMBA FISIKA INTERNASIONAL!"**dan mungkin suara garang Pak Kepala Sekolah, hanya akan berubah menjadi seruan di momen-momen seperti ini.

**Yang selalu menjadi top student!** Jika boleh jujur, Sehun sungguh sangat tidak percaya diri jika harus bersanding dengan Jongin. Entah itu karena perbedaan prestasi akademik ataupun prestasi olahraga, ketenaran ataupun sifat... intinya Jongin itu DEWA! Iya... dia seorang dewa yang sempurna, dan itulah yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Kenapa di hari ulang tahunnya bulan lalu itu Jongin menembaknya?

Iya! Jongin yang menembaknya duluan! Dan sumpah demi film Pasific Ring yang sangat disukainya itu, meski Sehun adalah anak yang suka berbohong, tapi dia tidak pernah tebar pesona dan obral perhatian pada Jongin. Mereka hanya teman tetangga kelas yang berkenalan saat Sehun di_pairing_kan dengannya untuk tugas biologinya yang menggunakan sistem _cross class_. Hanya itu, sekaliiii... saja kesempatan itu, dan tau-tau Jongin menembaknya. Awalnya Sehun sempat bimbang, namun pada akhirnya logikanya berjalan pula setelah beberapa _fans _Jongin datang kepadanya dan mengatakan...

"_HEI, BOCAH KECIL! KALAU SAMPAI KAU MENERIMA JONGIN, KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN DROP __**OUT **__DARI SEKOLAH INI!"bentak salah satu teman sekelasnya yang __**fans**__ Jongin, seorang gadis beta dengan gaya emo di depan tubuh mungil Sehun. Sehun yang saat itu hanya sendirian saja di loker khusus omega merapatkan tubuhnya pasrah ke deretan loker-loker, seakan kematiannya sudah di depan mata._

"_KARENA APA? KARENAAAA... SAAT __**HEAT**__ PERTAMA MU TIBA, AKU AKAN MENCULIKMU DARI SARANGMU, KEMUDIAN MELEMPARKANMU PADA ALPHA-ALPHA BODOH DI GANG-GANG MYEONGDONG, KEMUDIAN KAU AKAN HAMIL TANPA SEORANG __**MATE**__ DAN KEPALA SEKOLAH AKAN... BAM! MENGELUARKANMU DARI SEKOLAH INI, LALU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN? KAU AKAN BUNUH DIRI LALU... ASDFGHJK #$%^,"dan semakin lama Sehun memperhatikan gadis itu berbicara, semakin kepalanya berputar-putar karena pusing. Ugh... demi Tuhan, dia berbicara lebih cepat daripada mamanya yang mengomel karena Sehun memecahkan vas bunganya._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"namun pada akhirnya pem__**bully**__an(?) itu segera berakhir saat Sehun menjerit kesetanan karena..._

_Seekor kutu jatuh dari rambut anak emo itu! Asdfghjk! #$%^_

_Lalu... di sore harinya, Sehun kembali dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang gadis omega cantik yang merupakan kakak kelasnya, itu... Yoona yang galaknya seperti mama tiri(?) Shinchan._

"_OH... JADI KAU YANG BERNAMA OH SEHUN?"tanya gadis itu dengan nada sengak. Sehun yang sedang mengambil sepatu di lokernya mendadak jantungan._

"_BOLEH JUGA..."Yoona menatap Sehun seksama, dan Sehun malah menjadi risih sendiri. Ugh... dia menatap tubuh Sehun seakan mau menelanjanginya saja!_

"_KAU DITEMBAK JONGIN KAN?"Yoona mendekat ke arah Sehun, dan Sehun meringkuk ketakutan._

'_DHARRRR...'Yoona menendang loker di belakang Sehun dengan keras, dan Sehun hampir mati karena ketakutan._

"_..."_

"_JAWAB AKU! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!"bentak gadis itu lalu melotot pada Sehun. Sehun menangis sekarang, uh... omega yang malang._

"_Nn.. ne..."bisiknya pelan._

"_KALAU BEGITU... YA AMPUUUUNNNNN KYAAA!"dan dia mungkin sudah gila karena tiba-tiba berteriak histeris seperti itu._

"_TERIMA YAH... TERIMA... TOLONGGGG TERIMA JONGIN! AKU ADA TARUHAN DENGAN TEMANKU, KALAU AKU MENANG AKU AKAN DIBELIKAN COKLAT SWISS YANG MAHAL OLEHNYA... OK? OK? OK? NANTI KAU KUBAGI... AKU JANJI! YAH YAH YAH YAH..."Sehun sweetdrop saat itu. Tapi... lucunya..._

**Sehun menerima Jongin karena janji Yoona. Sehun menerima Jongin, karena Yoona yang menjanjikannya potongan coklat swiss yang mahal dan lezat. Sehun memang **_**sweet sucker**_**! Dan... yang lebih ajaib lagi, kedua orang itu sekarang menjadi sahabat!**

Sekian.

...

...

...

Setelah apel pagi dan acara serah – terima piala olimpiade sains international selesai, Jongin menarik kekasih kecilnya menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Tolong jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, _fic_ ini ber-_rate_ T, ingat(?), ekhem... karena Jongin hanya ingin memberikan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari Jepang untuk Sehun. Yah... dia berlomba di Jepang.

"Ini apa?"tanya Sehun bingung. Dia membuka hadiah dan mendapati sebuah gantungan ponsel dengan tulisan **'la petite Sehunnie'** dengan hiasan sakura glitter yang sangat bagus. _– jika Sehun menyadarinya._

"Eum... itu... gantungan kunci. Kau... kau tidak suka yah?"Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, menunjukan gestur kik-kuk yang selalu dilakukannya di saat-saat canggung seperti ini.

"Aku harus jujur atau tidak?"Sehun balik bertanya, dan itu membuat Jongin jadi bingung.

"Yeah... jujur saja,"jawab Jongin lalu tersenyum.

Sehun mengangkat gantungan itu kemudian memperhatikannya seksama, "Sebenarnya... aku tidak terlalu suka,"tuh kan! Sudah Jongin duga! Sehunnya memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun... ya Tuhan! Padahal ini adalah hadiah ke-100nya semenjak mereka berpacaran. _– bahkan mereka belum genap satu bulan bersama._

"Oh... begitu yah..."Jongin bergumam kecewa.

"Tapi,"suara merdu Sehun kembali terdengar, dan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lesu. Masih ada harapan!

"Tapi?"dan rasanya Sehun baru menyadari bahwa wajah Jongin lebih bersinar daripada miliknya.

"Tapi, meskipun aku tidak menyukainya, aku akan menyimpan benda pemberian Jonginnie~"yah... meskipun Sehun tidak menyukai benda bodoh _itu – padahal sewaktu Jongin memesannya, dia sangat memuja benda itu – _setidaknya dia masih menyebut namanya dengan sangat manis.

"_Gomawo_ Jonginnie..."dan...

'CHUP~'mengecup pipinya dengan bibir thektinya yang pink dan tipis dan... ugh...! tolong buat para alpha buta agar mereka tidak bisa meng_- eyes rape_ Sehunnya itu!

...

...

...

"Oi... oi... hadiah lagi! _Cool_! Jongin memang sangat baik,"heboh Yoona saat dia melihat gantungan kunci baru di ponsel Sehun yang bertambah satu. Dan kalian tahu? Sekarang jumlahnya sudah ada lima, dan semuanya adalah pemberian Jongin.

"Tapi Hunnie. Serius... yang satu ini keren... ini imut sekali... ugh, aku iri!"Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Sehun diam saja.

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain. Lihat ini... ini... ini... dan juga ini... kenapa dia terus memberikan hadiah padaku... ugh... aku jadi tidak enak!"Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Yoona yang melihatnya mendengus kesal.

"Hei... jangan begitu! Kau itu beruntung, mendapat alpha sekeren Jongin! Sudah keren, baik pula... kalau tidak dengan Jongin memangnya kau mau dengan siapa?"cibir gadis itu yang membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. Ugh... dia memang sangat pandai untuk bersilat lidah, meski yang satu ini sudah keterlaluan, tapi Yoona ada benarnya juga sih.

"Belajarlah untuk menghargai Jongin!"nasihat Yoona.

"Yah... dan itu dikatakan oleh seorang gadis yang berhasil membujukku untuk menerima Jongin karena sepotong coklat swiss yang mahal!"Sehun balas mencibir.

"Hey! Itu bukan salahku! Kenapa juga kau menerimanya!"Yoona tidak terima.

"_Fine_! Kalau begitu... ajari aku, bagaimana caranya untuk menghargai alphaku nona Im!"Sehun memutar matanya malas, namun nampaknya Yoona malah menganggap anak itu serius. Buktinya dia sudah berdiri dari kursi dan bertepuk tangan kegirangan seperti orang gila.

"SATU MINGGU LAGI VALENTINE!"teriak Yoona yang membuat beberapa pengunjung _caffe_ menatap kepada mereka risih.

"Yeah. Lalu kenapa? Apa kau menginginkanku untuk memberikanmu coklat wajib? Kalau begitu maaf, aku tidak mau, tapi kalau kau mau memberiku, dengan senang hati kuterima,"Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"BUKAN BODOH! MAKSUDKU... DENGAN HARI ITU KAU BISA MEMBALAS JONGIN! YEAH... RENCANANYA ADALAH KAU MEMBALAS KEBAIKAN JONGIN!"seru Yoona seakan-akan dia yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya.

"Kenapa sih?"Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Karena di hari valentine, perempuanlah yang memberikan coklat kepada lelaki terkasihnya,"jelas yoona penuh dengan seringai licik.

"Tapi kami berdua laki-laki,"protes Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus memberikan coklat kepadanya. Kau omeganya kan?"Yoona menatap Sehun sebal.

"Yah... dan dia adalah alphaku..."Sehun menjawab malu-malu.

...

...

...

Dan berkat nasihat Yoona sore itu, Sehun sekarang harus meluangkan uang jajannya dan mengambil uang tabungannya untuk membeli coklat valentine yang mahal. Meluangkan uang berarti Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk jajan dan membeli game baru yang sedang hits, atau... berhenti _fanboy_ing dan membeli _merchandise _Siwon Super Junior! Ugh... yang terakhir itu berat seklai rasanya. Seperti dilarang untuk makan selama satu minggu, untung saja... kekasihnya tidak kalah tampan dari Siwon!

"Kau tidak mau makan?"tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng pelan kemudian meminum yogurt yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ugh... padahal biasanya dia akan minum sekotak susu strawberry yang lezat dan _creamy._ Tapi sekarang? Demi valnetine orang di depannya ini dia harus minum minuman pelancar buang air besar!

"Eum... aku sudah makan. Aku bawa bekal,"jawab Sehun.

"Begitu... tidak biasanya, mau kubelikan sesuatu? Kau mau _snack?_"Jongin masih bertanya. _Well_, heran sebenarnya, kenapa Sehunnya yang suka makan tiba-tiba tidak jajan. Apa dia sedang diet? Ugh... bahkan badannya sudah sangat kurus begini.

"Tidak usah, aku bawa ini... dan juga... ini..."Sehun mengeluarkan banyak permen dari sakunya kemudian tersenyum pada Jongin. Melihatnya, Jongin menjadi semakin heran, dan spekulasinya tentang diet mungkin ada benarnya. Wow... omega memang menakjubkan, setakut itukah mereka pada obesitas?

"Luar biasa, kau diet?"tanya Jongin lagi. Sehun mendengus kesal. Jongin cerewet sekali sih!

"Tidak,"jawab Sehun. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?"

"Ada suatu hal yang membuatku melakukan ini,"jawab Sehun cepat.

"Apa hal it..."

'CHUP~'

"Jangan bertanya lagi~~~ kau membuatku kesal Jonginne..."rengek Sehun manja dengan _puppy eyes_ dan _aegyo_nya. Jurus terakhir!

...

...

...

Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan Sehun masih menahan nafsunya untuk jajan. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya juga sih... soalnya Jongin selalu memberikan banyak _snack_ dan permen kepadanya setiap hari, juga jangan lupakan _ice cream_ dan susu kotak yang bisa didapatnya dengan gratis tanpa diawali dengan _aegyo_ dan rengekan manja. Yah... Jongin memang kelewat baik sih...

Tapi, diam-diam Jongin penasaran dan juga khawatir juga tentang kelakuan Sehun yang satu itu. Kenapa juga Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak jajan? Dan tidak jajan, maksudnya disini dia ingin menyimpan uang jajannya kan, yah... tentu saja. Kalau Sehun tidak jajan karena dia menerapkan pola hidup sehat, tentunya Sehun tidak menerima jajan dari Jongin kan? _Think again..._ Kim Jongin memang Jenius.

Dan karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Jongin sampai tidak sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari Jumat, eum... maksudnya, hari ini adalah hari valentine yang artinya... akan ada banyak...

'BRUK...'dan begitu Jongin membuka lokernya...

"ASTAGA... KAU DAPAT BANYAK COKLAT!"seru Sehun yang kebetulan berangkat bersama dengan Jongin. Jongin terkejut dengan banyaknya coklat yang dibungkus dengan cantik keluar dari dalam lokernya begitu saja.

"Hufffttt... _fans_mu banyak sekali yah?"dan suara kesal Sehun berhasil menyadarkan _shock_ Jongin. Mendengarnya Jongin tersenyum senang, aduhhhh... _cute_! Sehun yang sedang cemburu memang _cute._.. oh tidak, tidak! Sehun memang selalu _cute!_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"goda Jongin.

"Kenapa harus tidak suka. Kau banyak _fans_, dan berarti dapat coklat. Baguslah kalau begitu, nanti aku bisa makan coklat gratis. Hehe~~"Sehun tertawa garing, Jongin hanya balas tersenyum dan mulai memunguti coklat-coklat yang berserakan di lantai. Sehun ikut berjongkok dan membantu Jongin.

"Jangan..."Jongin mencegah tangan putih Sehun yang hendak memunguti coklat-coklatnya.

"Eh... iya, iya, aku tidak minta... aku hanya mau membantumu kok! Huh..."Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian berdiri. Memundurkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada deretan loker, memperhatikan sosok Jongin yang sedang berjongkok di depannya sambil memunguti coklat yang jumlahnya ada puluhan itu.

"Bukan begitu..."Jongin berdiri setelah memasukan coklat-coklat itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau tanganmu kotor..."kata Jongin pelan. Pipi Sehun memerah saat itu. Ugh... Jongin kenapa _cheesy_ sekali sih?

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, masa hanya karena memunguti coklat tanganku jadi kotor!"protes Sehun masih dengan semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"Siapa tau. Ayo Princess, kita harus segera masuk ke kelas,"Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tidak menyesal tentang menahan jajan selama satu minggunya.

Jongin memang pantas mendapatkan balasan.

...

...

...

"Jongin,"Sehun memanggil Jongin pelan.

"_Ne_?"Jongin yang sedang membaca bukunya beralih ke arah Sehun.

"I... itu..."Sehun bicara malu-malu.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?"Jongin menutup bukunya kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Nng... valentine..."Sehun bergumam lirih, namun pendengaran Jongin sangat tajam rupanya. Dia mendengar gumaman Sehun dan tersenyum. Omeganya yang tidak tertarik dengan apapun selain makanan manis ini ternyata memperhatikan momentum seperti valentine.

"Yeah? Ada apa dengan valentine? Kau mau aku memberikanmu coklat? Sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin membelikanmu, tapi aku ingat, kau tidak suka hadiah-hadiah dariku,"Jongin menunduk sedih. Dan seketika Sehun merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bb... bukan seperti itu... aku suka kok... aku menyukai hadiahmu... hanya saja eung... karena aku belum tahu makna dari benda-benda itu, aku jadi menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja. Dan soal coklat... Yoona bilang, omega yang harus memberikan coklat kepada alphanya,"jelas Sehun pelan. Jongin tersenyum lagi, kali ini dia mengelus rambut halus Sehun.

"Jadi? Apa _princess_ku ini mau memberikan coklat kepada _servant_nya?"jongin mulai menggoda, dan pipi Sehun tambah merah. Menggoda Sehunnya ternyata sangat menyenangkan!

"Ya! Kau bukan _servant_ku!"protes Sehun. Jongin terkikik geli karena merasa berhasil menggoda Sehun.

"Iya, iya... lalu aku apamu?"Jongin berhenti tertawa kemudian menatap Sehun intens.

"Kau... Kau itu _prince_ku!"

'CHUP~'

"Ini coklat untukmu!"

Itu _triple_! Dia adalah _Prince_ Jonginnenya Sehun, mendapat sebuah _kiss_, dan juga... coklat? EH? Aduh!

"Eum... maaf yah,"Jongin bergumam tidak jelas.

"Eh? Maaf untuk apa?"Sehun balik mengintrogasi Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima coklat ini,"kata Jongin pelan.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"Sehun merasa terlecehkan(?) ugh... bahkan dia menerima coklat-coklat dari para penggemarnya. Lalu kenapa coklat dari kekasihnya dia tolak?

"Sebenarnya... aku bisa mati kalau aku makan coklat,"kata Jongin pelan. Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ya ampun! Ada apa dengan coklat dan Jongin?

"Loh... memangnya kenapa?"heran Sehun.

"Itu... aku alergi berat pada coklat, jadi aku tidak bisa memakannya,"jelas Jongin merasa bersalah. Mendengarnya, Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kemudian maju mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Makan sedikit saja yah... coklat ini sangat mahal!"

"EH?"

"Iya... ini mahal sekali, aku bahkan sampai tidak jajan selama satu minggu dan mengambil sebagian uang tabunganku. Ini coklat swiss asli, sangat enak! Aku bahkan baru memakan satu potong! Nah, kau kuberi satu bar! Makan yah..."Sehun membujuknya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, dan Jongin menelan air ludahnya dengan keras.

"Tidak mungkin... aku pernah mencoba dan hasilnya aku opname dua minggu,"Jongin menunduk sedih.

"AH! YA SUDAH, AKU MAKAN SENDIRI SAJA COKLATNYA! UGH!"Sehun membuka bungkus kadonya, kemudian bungkus coklatnya, dan... taraaaaaaaa...

'Nyam... nyam... nyam...'makan satu bar besar memang lebih terasa daripada sepotong kecil dari Yoona waktu itu!

"Eh, kenapa kau memakannya?"heran Jongin.

"Habis kau alergi! Ya sudah aku makan sendiri!"jawab Sehun galak.

"Ya sudah."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kau harus mengganti uangku! Enak saja, sudah susah payah mengumpulkan uang, kau malah alergi!"

"Hehhh?"

"Eummm... manis sekali..."

"Tahun depan, seperti ini lagi yah..."

"Eh?"

**END. **

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca... saya tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk review... tapi alangkah lebih baik jika kalian bisa mengapresiasi fanfic ini... dan satu lagi... saya selalu membaca ulang review kalian setiap saya memulai sebuah fic baru... Terimakasih yah...! ^^ kalian adalah semangat tersendiri untuk saya.

**Epilog...**

"**Loh... kalau begitu, kau apakan coklat-coklat dari **_**fans**_**mu?"Sehun menatap Jongin serius.**

"**Eum... itu..."dan Jongin mulai gugup.**

"**Jangan bilang kau membuangnya! Aaaarghhhh tidakkkkk!"dan Sehun malah histeris sendiri, membayangkan makanan dewa itu berakhir di tempat sampah yang bau.**

"**Tentu saja tidak!"Sehun bernafas lega, namun...**

"**Aku... kedua **_**noona**_**ku akan membelinya dariku, mereka membeli coklat itu setengah harga untuk diberikan kepada orang yang mereka sukai,"jawab Jongin. Di sudut sana, Sehun sudah **_**jaw drop**_**.**

**Ternyata manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Bahkan untuk makhluk bernama Kim Jongin sekaligus! Jongin bakat menjadi pengusaha rupanya, hohoho... sepertinya ada yang punya masa depan cerah nih...**

Saya juga mau balas review untuk fic Daddy Mommy is Sorry...

**Guest**

Yes, Hunnie is our gongjunim... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Indaaaaaahhh**

Ketik SH Jongin, kirim ke nomornya Sehun. Hahaha... iya, saya suka saat Jongin berperan menjadi orang yang dewasa dan pengertian. Sequelnya ditunggu yah... terima kasih atas semangatnya! thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Hyours**

Iya ada sequelnya, sabar sampai 12 April yah... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Diyas**

Ya. Ada seequel... tunggu yah sampai Hunnie ulang tahun... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Guest**

Sequel? Sip... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**MissYifanCho**

Ada sequelnya... saya juga KaiHun shipper... salam kenal... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Starparks**

Iya peanut kan kacang, nah janinnya masih kecil jadi kayak kacang(?)thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Daddykaimommysehun**

Peanut? Cewek apa cowok yah? Kan dari sekian reader, cuman kamu yang kakak kasih tau... hehehe... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Chiisalma**

Iya, saya senang jika kamu senang... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Lacie-song**

Iya, peanut. Soalnya janinnya kecil kayak peanut. thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Kaisooship**

Iya, KaiHun sweet seperti kamu... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**SehunWind**

Jongin memang papa yang baik, Sehun juga kok. thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Sehun Lover**

Tunggu, peanut akan lahir di hari yang sama dengan Sehun! thanks reviewnya... ^^

**DiraLeeXiOh**

Saya suka Jongin yang sabar dan pengertian menemani Sehun yang manja dan menyebalkan, hahaha... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Kikiiyujunmyun**

Iya saya juga KrisHo lover... anaknya KrisHo siapa yah? Kamu maunya siapa? thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Rainrhainirianarhianie**

Ya eon... siap! Bikin ff KaiHun yang banyak... eonni juga! thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Mr. Jongin Albino**

Jongin? Ngapain yah? Jongin kan emang gitu... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Nin nina**

Gak usah bayangin jadi Jongin dek... yuk bayangin jadi anak mereka aja... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Yehetxoxo**

Iya beb*diblender iya sequel ada kok. Saya juga baca ficmu... ayo kita saling dukung! Lestarikan KaiHun... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Mrshelmet**

Iya tenang saja, nanti KrisHo juga ada... thanks reviewnya... ^^

Askasufa

KaiHun and KrisHun is our style... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo**

Mereka memang masih belajar untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain lebih dalam. thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Oracle88**

Iya, Jongin sangat lelah. Kasihan kan papa Jongin? Ayo pijitin... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**0221cm**

Mereka memang romantis... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**BaixianGurls**

Ya, mereka bisa menjadi orangtua kita di imajinasi kok... thanks reviewnya... ^^

**YunHoman**

Iya KrisHonya menyusul. Memang mereka jarang yah... dan kenapa kita suka couple yang jarang? thanks reviewnya... ^^

**Baekrisyeol**

Cewek atau cowok hayooo? thanks reviewnya... ^^

Ada yang tertinggal?


End file.
